The Crisis
by SheynaEx-Soilder
Summary: Umm, I love ff7! So if you dont like this then, oh well i do :D I dont care if its accurate or not! ill have more very soon.
1. Chapter 1

**FFvii: Part 1 *The Crisis***

Based on the story of crisis core but in my own words and may not be very accurate, my own words. From my own dreams. SO word for word i don't get it much i just love it. So on u :P

**Pro-claimer:**

I Do Not own any of the story*Based On Crisis core* Anything that's not crisis core made i made it myself, or any of the ff7 Characters, I do own Sheyna*hehehe* Pleas review if you wish:)

**Chapter 1: Training day.**

It was dark, the rain was pouring down hard, flashes of lighting lit up the streets of Mid gar, deep into in the sector, or sector five. There was a distress call of a Security bot, malfunctioning and disturbing the peace. Of course when that happens, Soldier to the rescue! Really? Ha. To them it was real. Only a few soldiers were on this so called Shinra/soldier field "test" Among them was a young man named Zack, very young very hyper per-say?, Determined to pass this test. Only 3rd class, Turning around to the others.

"Come on Slow Pokes!" Zack grinned "We need to get this done!" Cocky, and not really all that,At this time, who could blame him.

"Zack!"

"When were done here!" Ignoring the shout of his name bluntly yelled out through the heavy raindrops Echoing through the street. Not Realizing the Bot was right behind him.

"LOOK OUT!" The soldiers that were also there for this field test, Scrambling to take cover and randomly firing their guns.

"Intruder...Intruder..." The bot aiming its 5 guns, at Zack.

"Now see HERE" As Zack turned around to face this gigantic robot, he suddenly threw him self on the ground, crab-walking backwards, "Hey uh cant we talk this out?"

The robot scanning him thoroughly "Zack Fair, 3rd class soldier" Bright lights spotlighting him, guns now pointing at his head."

"Ya that's me..." Slowly climbing to his feet. "Did u lose your puppy?" Slowly waving off the soldiers,

Holding his hand up, As the robot tilting its robotic head.

"Does not compute..."

"Time too..." Reaching For his sword, backing up until he was against the wall.

"Destroy!" Shooting towards Zack.

Zack watching this, Now quickly rolling to the left or the robot, "That's not nice..." The robot continued to shoot, Zack jumped up towards the robot, dodging bullets, now landing behind the robot. Not realizing he was hit in the arm from the random fire."Grrr". The robot quickly turned around, Zack now ran towards an ally way, As the robot began to chase him into a hot pursuit, Zack stopped quickly looking around," Uh..." In panic he, looked up and around for some where to go..., Feeling the ground shake, it grew bigger and bigger. He finally spotted a fire escape, Rushing towards it and jumping up and latching on to the first step, suddenly feeling he was slipping off losing one hand, hanging with one arm he struggled to climb up.

"There is no escape..." Looking down the dark ally making it light up, with its high beams. Scanning up and down, there was no sign of Zack, the stairs were empty...

Huffing and puffing, heart racing. "Ok put yourself together..." Looking down over the railing" Watching the robot looking for him. "Sigh". A long sigh of relief, He walked to the other side of the building to see where his soldiers are. Finding there looking down the ally they both went down, He put his two fingers in his mouth and whistled down at them, Making hand motions for them to guard the ally. Now realizing his arm was bleeding, Grasping the wound. "That hurt..." Wincing from the pain, slowly turning around there it was once again. Letting go of his arm and slowly lifting his sword and smiling."I will, pass, i will Become Zack 2nd class Soldier!" Holding up his sword and now charging towards the robot, Lifting his sword above his head. The robot charging to use his blaster, As he got closer his sword glowed with the magic of thunder, the robot released, Zack released, As this went on the a huge explosion Glowed through out the cloudy skies.

"What an idiot!" A young woman, with long black hair, pushed off to the side, A voice of an angel.

"What was he thinking?" She turned too Septhiroth. With her hands on her hips.

"Quite the performance" Septhiroth Turned to her. "Calm down, Sheyna You do remember your first field mission?" As Sephiroth continued, to walk down the hallway to the infirmary.

"Please, do not remind me..." Walking slightly behind him.

They reached the infirmary, The nurse tending to zack who now looks a little burnt, but still had the smile on his face, Looking towards, sheyna and Sephiroth. "Did i win...?" He shifted on the bed and sat up. Gently rubbing his head.

"Did You win! You nearly got yourself killed Zack" Sheyna grew more enraged. Throwing her hands in the air. As So angeal walked in, Ducking from flailing hands up in the air.

"Humph, whats wrong now?" Angeal turned to Sephiroth. With his smart grin, and his perfectly pressed and well cared for, One and only First-Class Uniform, His eyes were full of mako energy, Infused with a unknown power, A shinra based energy system used for powering cities, and even human beings, OF course if you looked at zacks their pure Blue.

Grabbing Sheyna's arm and and holding them down to her side."Settle down" Letting go of her arms,as he walked over to the Bed, Angeal looked back at sheyna. In a very calm voice." I need you to go out into the hall, because what I am bout to do may anger you more.."Angeal now moved over to sheyna and he slightly pushed sheyna to the door.

"What?" Sheyna stumbled to the door."Meh" She slammed the door and leaned on the hallway door.

"Be nice to my apprentice, She will once be better than you" Sephiroth said, crossing his arms and looking over at zack now trying to stand up. Angeal nodded and laughed. "Humph was i being funny?" He stared him down, Zack looked up at Sephiroth.

"A woman smarter than Angeal?" As zack said in a sarcastic voice.

"It is possible." Angeal looked at zack than Roared with laughter"

"That's enough" Sephiroth waved his hand. "Congratulations, You made 2nd class and now you get the pleasure of working with 3rd class captain, Sheyna Riley. And that's why she's gonna be pissed."

"Oh, wow i passed?" Zack jumped up with excitement. " Shit dude no way!" He shook angeals hand and pulled him into a hug. Septhiroth Shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Way to go zack! I'm proud, some day you will be 1st class-Soldier" Now pushing him off. "and don't ever do that again..." Pushing him towards the door. Zack instantly stopped

"Wait did he say...Working with sheyna...?" Stared at angeal.

Angeal just laughed at him. "Just don't piss her off and you will be fine. Angeal patted him on the shoulder.

"I would like to congratulate, Too all, the soldiers who have completed, the yearly Field test, For those who have not passed, or had to miss the test there will be a redo in the later months" Lazard the head of the soldier department of shinra, Pretty much just the speaker for the president, Standing at the podium, With sephiroth and Angeal on each side, along Sheyna and Genesis, on the other. The room full of soldiers, A wave of honored men and women, Who serve and protect the citizens of Midgar. Well you would think so. "Continue to make the, president proud, Protect your world from evil and harm. Let the mako continue to provide better lives for all!, Do you understand" He threw his hands into the air.

"SIR, YES SIR" The entire room echoed.

"Now captain's, Dismiss your party's and take a day off, Sephiroth with me" Lazard and sephiroth walked off.

Sheyna made her way towards down off the podium, Followed by Angeal and Genesis."Listen Up" She yelled. "I'm very proud, of each and every one of you" she turned to angeal. "For Those, Who have not passed the test please, Go with genesis, He will assist you and sign you all up for the last and final remake, for a final chance, Very important if its what you really want, Work for what you want." She nodded at genesis "Now Soldiers!" Watching everyone quickly standing to attention. "DISMISSED". Now everyone, starting to clear out of the hanger.

"Captain.."

Sheyna turned around and looked at zack."I have to say i am impressed zack"

"I'm very proud of him" Angeal laughed.

"Thank you, I am looking forward to working with you" Zack Saluted her.

"I've trained you well" Angeal smiled at him."Come we should celebrate!" As they both walked away from sheyna, leaving her stunned and little pissed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

It's been a few days now, everyone now adjusting to their new positions In the soldier common rooms, stood Sheyna peering out the window of the highrise of Shin-ra head Quarters. Nothing but silence, she gently put her hand on to the window, Zack and Angeal had now entered the room, not realizing she continued to stare out into the dark gloomy city of midgar. Zack now sitting on one of the couches. Angeal now approaching Ssheyna, he gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to him.

"Angeal!" She took a deep breath."You scared me." She looked up at him.

"I didn't mean too" Angeal looked over at zack then back at her.

"i know its just,.." She looked away, back outside.

Zack jumped up and smiled. "SO.. uh" He threw his hand behind his head. "Well.."

Angeal raised an eyebrow,"Anyways, shey we have some orders, Lazard needs us in the meeting room in 20 mins." He crossed his arms and leaned on the window, still standing by Sheyna, he was now facing towards Zack.

"Understood." She turned herself right around and now also facing Zack.

"what did i do...?" He looked at them confused. They both just smiled and laughed at him.

As they made there way to the the meeting room. Zack and Angeal were a little bit ahead of Sheyna, talking amongst themselves. Sheyna heard voices coming from the Operations room. She slowed right down, as they were further ahead of her she stopped completely."Its done!".Looking towards the door, stepping a little closer to the door."How can this be... Why would Genesis do that?". Still trying to figure out who is in the room."Hes taking half of Shin-ra with him". Gently placing a hand on the door, moving her head in for a closer listen. "That's impossible, How could he have figured it out, And for one why does he have one wing...?". The door now gently, opened a little bit, Taking slow peek through the door crack. "The clones are also acting up, Now professor...Wait". As the room went too an uncomfortable silence. The door fully opened. "Captain". She became in complete shock, Slowly looking up, Seeing Sephiroth looking down at her with a very stern face. Looking up into his light gray eyes, she became speechless.

"Are you not suppose to be some where?" He asked calmly.

"Sorry sir..I." She trembled. She looked away.

"How much did u hear?" He raised his voice, Now gently cuffing her chin making her looked at him.

Sheyna fell into a deep silence, staring into his eyes, His eyes never left hers, still trying for an answer. Still holding on to her chin, Angeal had came back and came across Sephiroth and Sheyna.

He paused, "My apologies. But sheyna We need to get going..." In a hurtful voice, He made it known, Made it known with hurt in his voice.

"Get moving captain..." Sephiroth dropped his hand from her chin. "we will talk about this later one word to anything you have heard. I will be sure you are stripped from rank. Understood?." He looked over at Angeal and nodded.

"Yes, sir.." She looked over at Angeal. As Sephiroth turned back into the room slamming the door.

"Were gonna be late." He smirked. He Grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the elevators.

The rest of the way to the meeting room on level 58, the silence was unbearable, Zack walking in between,Sheyna and Angeal,. Trying hard to break it, it was useless. Angeal was good with silent treatments, Zack Turned to Sheyna, Looking down as they continued to walk. Sheyna looked over at zack, then at Angeal. She Felt' awkward. She didn't hear enough' she wanted more. Her thoughts twisting, Clones? Genesis? For a captain for soldier she didn't know him that well... Suddenly they all stopped in front of the meeting door.

"So, what was that all about?" Angeal sneered at sheyna.

"what." She looked at him. "I didn't hear much. I heard Clones" She looked up at him.

"Whoa, Really were gonna have clones? " Zack Gasped. "Wait..."

"That's not what i mean." Angeal snapped.

"Wings..." She looked at him.

"What is going on?" Zack waved his hands in front of their faces."How do you... this is real?"

"No, were not gonna have clones, and or wings" Angeal calmly, pushes zack aside. Crossing his arms, now changing his expression to confused.

Sheyna looked over at Angeal. "I know what i heard," She paused. Looking down then up at Angeal again. "I don't know, Do you know anything?" She turned away from the door.

"I know enough, if you don't stop, i will tell Sephiroth" Angeal looked over at Zack. "You heard nothing." looking back at Sheyna.

"Alright then." Zack confused as ever.

The meeting door, Swung Open as Lazard came out."Change of plans". As all three stopped at attention and saluted Lazard. "At ease." In a panic, "OK um Sheyna and zack, your being shipped out, immediately, Fail, and there may be nothing left, Zack show me what you can do and you may be 1st sooner than you think."

"Yes sir" Zack nodded.

"Angeal your with me, You can catch up when were done..." Lazard now facing sheyna. "Sheyna, im counting on you and zack, they need reinforcements in Wuatai."

"Yes sir". Sheyna nodded.

"Get moving.!" Lazard Shouted at them. "Angeal and i have matters to take care of, Now when you get there Col Shep will be there to debrief, this needs to end now". He turned back to Angeal.

"Sir, This Matter.." Sheyna spoke up, Angeal now in a face-palm. "Does this have anything to do with Genesis?" She stood her ground.

Lazard, Slowly turned to her."That's none of your concern!" He snapped, he grabbed he fore arms."What did you hear?" He Glared at her in shock.

Angeal shook his head at sheyna, She took a deep breath. "im sorry sir...I have not seen him since the ceremony."

"oh i apologize, Angeal now..." Lazard huffed, Scrambled his way down the hall.

"Get moving," Angeal waved them off. "And, hold on too your dreams" He smiled, at them both. "and...Sheyna be careful" He sighed and followed Lazard.

Zack was very quiet, Looking out the choppers window. Sheyna had her arms on her lap, shifting her head set, Falling into a deep thought her hair gently dangled in front of her face, Still feeling the intensity of Sephiroth"s eye's. Hitting a strong turbulence, Slowly looking up towards zack. As quiet and serious as he was, he was quite scared, he slowly looked over towards her.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen?" He asked.

"I don't know" Sheyna continued, to look at him.

Zack didn't lose his eye contact with sheyna, He smiled and looked at her."You know...For an away mission, im quite scared." He sighed. "I've done, some stuff outside Mid gar, but nothing like this, Were being thrown into a war. I'm Thinking id rather not...But i want to do it for the people of midgar!" He smiled.

"You know you have never changed, Zack" Sheyna pulled out her necklace.

"How so?"

She smiled. "Zack do you remember, when we first met?"

"Well sorta" He muffled. placing his hand behind his head and smiling.

"I Wanted, to play soldier with you and your friends, and you guys would never let me, you always told me, Women cant be soldiers! they cook and clean, and and stuff, Then i would just beat you with a stick." She grinned, now with her fingers to her face and rubbing at her nose.

"I still cant figure out, How your a captain before me."

"Its called discipline, and im just smarter than you.!" Sheyna looked back out the window. "Are you ready..."

Zack took a deep breath. "Yup lets do this..." Now looking out the window, into the clouded sky, lights flashing of a war, as if it was a thunderstorm. As they came closer, Sheyna unbuckled her straps. Now strapping on a parachute, She tosses one to zack, catching it he now straps it on. Looking at her, making him feel better, Knowing hes in good hands. She nodded. Sheyna opened the door of the chopper, She closed her eyes and sliding goggles over her eyes, feeling the air hitting her face, now leaning forward, she jumped. Now watching her become smaller, he took a deep breath sliding his goggles over his eyes, Zack held his breath and jumped. Falling faster to the ground, Zack opened his eyes.

"Whoa!" Brush of Adrenalin,flowing through his veins.

Sheyna pulled the chord to her parachute,coming to a jolting stop, feeling like being thrown 10 feet into the air. Looking around to see if she could spot zack who is now, also has his chute up and a little ways ahead of her. A sudden gun fire coming from the distance, She released her straps now falling to the ground. Zack struggled to get his strap off his chute was hit, a few bullet holes, he began to fall faster, Now hitting the trees, A few scrapes and bruises his chute latched on to a branch now dangling from the tree, Sheyna wasn't so lucky, the trees slowed her down, arms, legs, cuts and bruises covered them. After the impact to the ground she became unconscious The air became calm, Zack looking around at his surroundings not able to see anything from the dark. Cutting himself from the parachute straps, falling to the ground once more he landed on his feet.

"Sheyna?" Looking through the deep brush, Rubbing at his neck. "that went well.." He groaned. Not sure what way to even look. A sudden white noise, off to the left of him he heard it before, So he decided to follow the sound. It got louder, more of this time he heard voices. "Psst, Captain, PSst" as he came closer."Report...Psst", Seeing a dark figure laying on the ground, Finally realizing its sheyna. "Sheyna!" He rushed over to her, He threw himself to the ground sliding on his knees, Pating her gently and picking up the radio. Holding down the button"This is Zack Fair 2nd class soldier, Sheyna is unconscious, Repeat, Sheyna is unconscious Over." Lowering the radio, now gently shaking her. "Zack? Pssstt, What is your location.? Psst" The radio started to lose its connection "I don't know!, deep forest i don't think were in Kansas anymore...Over." Zack put the radio down, and now gently rolling her over, he kneeld over to feel if she was breathing, He could feel her shallow breath hitting his cheek. "Pssst..were sending...Psst.". The radio continued to white noise, he gently lifted her into his arms. "Come on, lets get out of here..." As he tried to get up. A sudden blow to the back of his neck, suddenly causing him to black out.


End file.
